


Fight Me

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Jrock, MORRIGAN (Japanese Band), 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Mistuki wants to fight his nurseInspired by this: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bddbv-wBJCk/?taken-by=paperbooks  (It said to imagine my OTP!)





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yasunori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasunori/gifts).



Mitsuki was bored. This hospital stay was not at all what he expected, but then again he hadn't really been sure what to expect. His cough had turned into an upper respiratory infection which landed him in the hospital when he became dehydrated. His mom dropped off books every evening when she visited after work, and Mitsuki devoured them in a few hours. He would play on his cell phone until the battery ran low, then read again.

 

 

There was one bright spot: his nurse, Aryu. Blonde, with big brown eyes and a bottom lip that Mitsuki wanted to suck inside his teeth. He was sure Aryu knew how he felt, since his pulse would spike whenever the nurse would walk into the room. But neither of them said anything.

 

 

Mitsuki sighed again, flopping back onto his pillows. His mom had brought him extra ones so that he would be comfortable. He stacked the pillows on top of himself, putting the final one on his face. Not too long after the door opened.

“Uhh, Mitsuki?” Aryu asked.

“Fight me,” Mitsuki mumbled.

“What?” Aryu asked, removing the pillows.

“Fight me.”

Aryu arched an eyebrow. “Maybe later.”

 

 

Later that evening, Aryu was back, checking Mitsuki's vitals.

“Fight me,” Mitsuki said, and was then interrupted by a coughing fit. Aryu poured him a cup of water and rubbed his back until he was finished coughing. He fell back onto his pillows, breathing heavily.

“I can't fight you,” Aryu said patiently. “I know you'll win.”

Mitsuki just groaned.

 

 

The next afternoon, Mitsuki was going home. Although he was glad the antibiotics finally worked and he was fully hydrated and thrilled to go home, he was bummed because it meant no more Aryu. Mitsuki sighed. He didn't get any farther in his flirting, and this was the end of the road. Aryu walked in, clipboard tucked under his arm and coffee in hand. He set the coffee down and went over the outgoing forms with Mitsuki. Mitsuki signed his discharge papers, and smiled weakly when Aryu winked at him. Standing slowly, Mitsuki noticed Aryu had left his coffee behind. Some dark writing caught his eye, and Mitsuki lifted the cup to look closer.

 _Fight me?_ followed by a phone number. Mitsuki picked up the coffee, grinning widely. He breathed deeply of the beautiful dark roast, letting it warm his hands, all the way through to his heart.

 


End file.
